B16 melanoma in BDF1 mice will be treated with Methyl CCNU and/or radiation therapy. Alterations in DNA synthesis following treatment will be measured a.) to identify the best treatment schedule and combination, and b.) to prevent the rapid development of resistance of this tumor to these treatment modalities.